bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Howie Gordon
|hometown = Chicago, IL|occupation = Meteorology Student|Currently2 = Jury Member|FacebookUserName = HowieGordon|InstagramUserName = hurricanehowie}} was a houseguest on Big Brother 6 and Big Brother All-Stars. On Big Brother 6, his secret partner was Rachel Plencner. He was known mostly for his loud mouth and heated arguments with members of The Friendship Alliance, most notably April Lewis, and being manipulated by the friendship alliance leader Maggie Ausburn into targeting his alliance members James Rhine and Sarah Hrejsa during his HoH reign in week 5. Howie was nominated alongside his longtime ally, Janelle during the second half of the second Double Eviction, and when Janelle won the PoV and took herself off the block, Howie stayed on the block. He was evicted when Ivette Corredero cast the tie-breaker vote against him. He placed 5th and was the fifth member of the jury. Howie was chosen by Big Brother fans to return for Big Brother All-Stars. He stuck with his Sovereign Six alliance, being the only one of the four to not win HOH. He was also remembered for his obsession with housemate Will Kirby. In Week 7, Howie was betrayed by his "Jedi Padawan" George Allen Boswell, the current HOH, and was evicted during the first half of the Double Eviction by a vote of 3 to 2, placing 8th and becoming the second member of the jury. 'Biography' Howie Gordon (born January 7, 1971) was born at Illinois Masonic Hospital in Chicago, Illinois. In his early 20s, Gordon attended Southern Illinois University as a student. A year later he attended the University of South Florida in Tampa. After college, he went into sales. Ultimately he hoped to become a meteorologist. Howie Gordon graduated with a degree in Meteorology in 2010 and is presently applying for positions in Meteorology. He currently works in sales and lives in Chicago, Illinois. Player History - Big Brother 6 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother All Stars Competition History Voting History Post Big Brother * Howie attended Big Brother 11 houseguest Laura Crosby's wedding on April 8, 2011.https://www.onlinebigbrother.com/big-brother-laura-crosbys-wedding-pictures/ * In October 2017, Howie became a meteorologist with KTUU, in Anchorage, Alaska. http://www.ktuu.com/content/bios/465971703.html Trivia * Howie is the only male to win multiple Head of Household competitions in Big Brother 6. * Howie, along with James Rhine, Janelle Pierzina, and Kaysar Ridha are the first houseguest to compete on back to back seasons. * Howie is the only houseguest in Big Brother history to be evicted during a Double Eviction twice. * Howie was the only houseguest from Big Brother 6 not to finish in his original placing in Big Brother All-Stars. (Janelle Pierzina placed 3rd both seasons, James Rhine placed 7th, and Kaysar Ridha placed 10th). * Howie was the last houseguest in Big Brother All-Stars to be nominated, being first put on the block in Week 7. * Ironically, in both seasons he played in, Howie only voted once during the jury stage. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 6 (US) Contestants Category:Season 6 (US) Jury Members Category:5th Place Category:Season 7 (US) Contestants Category:Season 7 (US) Jury Members Category:8th Place Category:Season 7 (US) Possible Contestants